Territory
by pancakesareking
Summary: Yaoi[TsumexToboe and HigexKiba] Sequel to 'Ruining the System.' Tsume and Toboe talk about their relationship, bicker about their relationship, then consummate their relationship..


**Title:** Territory

**Pairing:** TsumexToboe, HigexKiba.

**Summary:** Sequel to Ruining the System! Tsume and Toboe take their relationship to the next level…

**Warnings:** Uh, implied sex. The F word. My sense of humor.

**Rating:** Pg-13. Bad words and implied sex. Cover thine virgin eyes if you can't handle it!

**Author's Notes: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed for 'Ruining the System.' I appreciate it so much! Tonight is Wolf's Rain. I hope there will more Tsume/Toboe undertones...they are so yummy, and they belong together! Ahem...this should be a bit longer and a bit more amusing than it's prequel, but that's all a matter of opinion. Set some two weeks after

**Dedication:** Chris, of course. After all, you're still my inspiration!

**Disclaimer:** I'm wearing ripped jeans and a Goodwill shirt. Does anything really thing I own Wolf's Rain or it's characters?

Here goes.

-Territory- 

The four boys had settled on a hill for the afternoon, drinking in the sunshine and cool breeze.

Hige, as usual, had settled immediately for a nap. His arms cradled his head and a blade of grass was nestled between his lips. When he slept, he could imagine it was food...

Beside him lay Kiba, his unruly brown hair draped over his face. His body was nestled comfortably into Hige's, with an arm wrapped securely around the gently rumbling stomach.

Not much to the surprise of the others, Tsume had departed as soon as the plan to stay on the hill was concrete. Something about "needing fresh air."

"But Tsume," Toboe had argued in his quiet way, "the air is fresh right here!" When he got no response—really he shouldn't have been surprised—he followed Tsume with a cry of, "Wait up!"

Toboe was the only one who didn't seem to notice that Tsume slowed down considerably. The younger boy never seemed to notice things like that.

Hige had shaken his head and declared it official naptime, and Kiba planned to follow him to dreamland.  

Still, before he was asleep, he tried to start a conversation. "Hige…"

"Mm?"

"Where do you think Tsume and Toboe are going?"

Hige turned over, and into the familiar embrace. "To paradise," he murmured, before licking Kiba's cheek lazily.

"Now go to sleep."

"Okay."

And he did.

XoXoX

"Hey Tsume...?"

Yellow eyes fluttered open, staring down at the head cradled on his stomach. He wasn't sure how Toboe could possibly be comfortable. It was all muscle. "What?"

Pleasant warmth hit Tsume's stomach, and he realized Toboe was blushing. "Why haven't we...you know…done it yet?"

"Done what?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Toboe insisted harshly. His face was still red, and he didn't know if the blush would ever go away. Quieter, he added, "Hige and Kiba do it. I know they do. How come with them it's not ruining the system?"

Tsume heaved a sigh. Obviously, he hadn't explained himself so well the last time. "Naïve pup," he growled fondly. "We can't just have sex whenever we want."

"Why not?"

"I have to claim you as mine, first. You have to be my mate for life."

"Even after we reach paradise?"

"If we're still alive."

"We will be."

"Then yes, even after we reach Paradise."

"I wouldn't mind at all," the younger boy said.

So far, all they had shared were a few chaste—and some not so chaste—kisses. Sure, there had been some light petting on the side, but nothing to satisfy Toboe's hormones. It had been nearly two weeks since they had first kissed and Toboe was ready to consummate the relationship. If it even was a relationship...A cold knot of dread worked its way into Toboe's small belly. Suddenly, a million 'what ifs' were floating around his head.

"Well, do you want to be my mate?"

Without hesitating, Toboe sat up and planted a kiss on his companion's lips. "Yes!"

The white-haired man sat up as well, and brushed the silky brown hair away from his soon-to-be lover's shirt collar. The pale skin glowed in the sun, and looked completely perfect. Tsume began to lower his face. "This will only hurt for a minute."

"W-what will, Tsume? OW!" Toboe hadn't expected Tsume to sink his teeth into his neck like that. They were so sharp! With a whimper, Toboe tried to move away, but Tsume kept his mouth planted firmly in place. After what seemed like hours of pain, a soft tongue took place of the teeth, lapping gently at the wound. When a calloused hand came up to caress his cheek and moved away wet, Toboe realized he'd been crying. "O-ow," he murmured pitifully. "Tsume, why did you do that?"

A smirk graced the other wolf's lips as he looked at the bite mark with satisfaction. "Would you rather I'd have peed on you?"

Toboe sniffled and wiped at his eyes. "It would have hurt less."

"Yes, but on the other hand, you belong to me now."

"I do?"

Gently, Tsume flicked Toboe's nose. "Why else would I bite you? Haven't you noticed that Hige and Kiba both have scars in the same spot?"

Of course he hadn't! Who in the world looked for scars on the juncture between someone's neck and shoulder? "No." Suddenly, his wide brown eyes became hopeful. "Does that mean I get to bite you, too?"

"Only if you ever plan to dominate me in sex." At Toboe's hopeful smile he said quickly, "Which isn't on my roster, so it isn't on yours."

Toboe pouted. "Why not?"

"You're too young, obviously." Tsume smirked triumphantly, proud of his own logic.

"I wish there was a handbook on the system," his lover muttered.

"Can you even read?"

"Well, not really, but..."

With a defeated sigh, Tsume pulled Toboe into his lap. He kissed the boy gently on the lips before placing one hand behind his head. Carefully, he directed Toboe's mouth to the spot where his neck met his shoulder. "Go ahead."

"Weally?" Toboe asked into his neck. He didn't wait for an answer. As hard as he could, he sank his teeth into Tsume's skin as hard as he could. Immediately, Tsume responded with...

"Is that really the hardest you can bite? Now I definitely don't want you on top in during sex."

Honestly, though, it did sort of hurt. Even though he was young, Toboe had fairly sharp canines, like those of a puppy. With his bite, it wasn't so much painful as it was ticklish. Especially when Toboe began to lick away the small traces of blood.

Toboe drew away finally, a frown on his face. "Did I do it wrong?" he asked.

His answer was a chaste kiss, and a whispered, "Nah, it was fine."

Delighted, Toboe squirmed around on his lover's lap happily until he was straddling him.  "So, we can have sex now?"

Tsume's skintight leather pants didn't hide anything, so he couldn't say no. Like he would have denied those pretty brown eyes anything anyway. Toboe wanted to consummate the relationship...

So, consummate they did!

Several times.

XoXoX

Kiba woke up when he felt Hige pulling away from him. Even if he hadn't felt that, it would have been hard to ignore the loud grumbling of Hige's stomach. It was almost completely dark outside, the sun nearly invisible in the distance. Everything was a light shade of pink and purple, and it was colder than it had been earlier.

"How long were we asleep?"

Hige paused mid-ears scratch to peek open one eye. "How should I know, I just woke up too." He smiled at Kiba. "Nice nap, though!"

"I haven't sleep that well in such a long time."  Kiba returned the smile, wrapped his arms around Hige's waist. Hige had finished grooming, although his hair was still a mess, and his clothes were all wrinkled. It looked as if they'd been fooling around instead of sleeping. At least Kiba was sure Toboe and Tsume would think so. Speaking of...

"Tsume and Toboe haven't returned?"

Hige snuggled back into Kiba's arms. "Nope. They better come back with food. I know it doesn't take Tsume this long to get 'fresh air!'"

"Maybe he had to walk far away to find fresh enough air," the dark-haired boy suggested. Bitterly, he added, "Or else he's putting more idea's into Toboe's head about ruining the system!"

"I don't know what it is with you and the system."

"I take it seriously."

Hige snorted. "Yeah, I noticed. They're just playing around. Let them have some fun. Well, if Tsume even knows what fun is."

Coming up the hill at that very moment were Tsume and Toboe. The younger boy was riding on Tsume's back, a look of contentment on his tired face. "Oh, he knows what fun is," he said dreamily.

A mixture between a cough and laugh escaped from Hige, who had noticed the bite marks on each wolf's neck. Tsume's was easier to spot, although what they had been doing was obvious, as there were love bites all over Toboe's petite neck. Whether he was being carried because he was too tired to walk, or simply couldn't walk Hige didn't know. And, he wasn't going to ask Tsume just to find out.

The white-haired wolf had a grumpy look on his face. "Well? Are we moving out soon, or are we camping for the night?"

Kiba smiled gently, amusement flickering in his icy blue eyes. "I'm sure you're very tired..." the rest of his statement was drowned out by Hige's hysteric laughter.

Tsume glanced at Toboe, who was smiling lazily. "Well, I guess now I'm not going to tell him we did it all according to the system."

Kiba slammed a hand over Hige's mouth, silencing his laughter. "What about the system?"

With a slow smirk Tsume replied, "Oh, we fucked it up bad. First the sex, then the bite, then the oral...oh, you should have been there."

There was only the sound of Tsume's snicker as Kiba fainted.

THE END

So, how was it? I tried to make it longer than the last one, but I don't know if it's any better, or worse. I can't wait to watch Wolf's Rain tonight! Yay!

Kiba is mellow, I sort of am too, so cheer me up, and leave a review! Shakes cyber pom-poms


End file.
